30 Things of Destiny
by Roxius
Summary: 30 random sentences of Mizore X Kurumu, with some mentioned het pairings as well, like TsukuneXMoka and such. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbians, whatever. May seem OOC and AU. Please R & R!


Title: 30 Things of Destiny

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/General

Pairing: Mizore X Kurumu

Summary: 30 random sentences of Mizore X Kurumu, with some mentioned het pairings as well, like TsukuneXMoka and such. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbians, whatever. Mainly OOC and AU. Please R & R!

* * *

**1) Kiss**

Mizore knew that Kurumu had kissed her to make a point, but she still found it more enjoyable than any kiss she had ever gotten from a boy.

**2) Blush**

From the way Mizore's blush deepened, Kurumu knew she had touched just the right place.

**3) Waltz**

Both Kurumu and Mizore saw it better and probably safer for the whole student body if they didn't do any dancing, particularly the waltz.

**4) Breasts**

Mizore didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she liked watching Kurumu's heavy breasts slightly bounce with every step she took.

**5) Share**

Smirking, Kurumu took the lollipop out of Mizore's mouth, licked it once, and then stuck it back in without a word.

**6) Flight**

As she was held tightly in Kurumu's arms, flying high over the glittering city streets below, Mizore finally knew what she wanted in life.

**7) Touch**

For some reason, Mizore more relaxed whenever she and Kurumu were touching, even if only for a moment.

**8) Out**

"I'm...I'm gay."

**9) Want**

Mizore didn't let her go. "I...I want...I want you, Kurumu-chan!"

**10) Explain**

Kurumu wondered how she was going to explain to her parents the fact that her quest to create a 'harem' didn't go exactly as planned...

**11) Sex**

Kurumu definitely had more knowledge when it came to that subject, but that didn't stop Mizore from trying her best when she was on top.

**12) Heart**

As they laid together in bed, asleep and serene, their heartbeats were one and the same.

**13) Happy**

Smiling at Tsukune, Mizore said, "Well, we all ended up happy, right? You have Moka...and I have Kurumu."

**14) Reject**

"G...GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kurumu snapped, storming away from Mizore, who had begun to break down into tears.

**15) Wedding**

The wedding was a wonderful one, and everyone was happy for the two of them...but Kurumu was a bit disappointed when she realized that Mizore never showed up.

**16) Fuck**

"I...I thought you liked Tsukune." "Fuck Tsukune to hell. I like you and that's all there is to it."

**17) Secret**

If something so important, so painful, so life-altering is a secret of yours...is it best to keep it a secret?

**18) Name**

First, they learned each other's name. Then, they learned how to say it in bed.

**19) Endless**

Whenever she returned home to her loving wife and children, Kurumu always felt an endless joy in her heart.

**20) Risk**

Mizore constantly went over the risks in her mind, and eventually she decided it would be better to get it over with then to worry about something that hasn't happened yet.

**21) Choice**

Kurumu faced two choices; Tsukune, the man she loves...or Mizore, the woman she's falling in love with?

**22) Gun**

"Well...I thought it was pretty funny when I pulled the trigger."

**23) Afraid**

"I'm...afraid." "No...it'll be alright. Just enjoy it, okay?"

**24) Nightmare**

Mizore's eyes were shadowed with dark circles, and Kurumu wished she could just hold her and make all the nightmares go away.

**25) Talent**

It took awhile for Kurumu to truly convince Mizore that she had talent.

**26) Tears**

Whenever Mizore cried, Kurumu would kiss the tears away.

**27) Wrong**

Was it wrong...or was it right? Kurumu didn't know.

**28) Book**

Kurumu sauntered over to Mizore, snatched the book out of her hands, and sat on her lap. "Stop reading the book and kiss me already."

**29) Smile**

It was difficult to get even a grin out of Mizore sometimes, but it was always definitely worth it.

**30) Monster**

"...And people say 'monsters' can't fall in love..." Kurumu murmured to herself as she and Mizore ventured out into the world of humans for one of their many dates.


End file.
